Time Out
by Andromada-Morningstar
Summary: ONE SHOT Set after the fight with Ginjo.  Two men are very pissed off with Ichigo, but not for the reasons the berry originally thought.  Slash HichiIchiTensa  don't like don't read.  First time writing slash please be nice


**Time Out**

**I don't own Bleach **

**Set after Ginjo's death when Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji head back to Kiskue's place.**

**Slight Yaoi, don't like don't read **

Ichigo was heading toward the shouten when a rush of energy slammed in to him causing him to stagger. Rukia looked back alarmed,

"Are you alright Ichigo?" The energy hit again making him groan in pain,

"God what is this..." he muttered. Rukia ran up to him, holding him up as his knees gave out at another wave of energy,

"Ichigo!" she said desperately. His eyes shut and then snapped open,

"Rukia, its fine. I have two very angry people trying to get my attention is all." he groaned in pain finally falling to his knees,

"Ichigo what the hells going on?" came Renji's alarmed voice. Ichigo gave a small smile,

"As I said to Rukia two people are very pissed off at me." he muttered. Rukia finally understood and her eyes widened,

"Ichigo-"

"Rukia, I'll be fine. Besides they have a reason to be angry don't you think?" he said quietly gripping her hand. Zangetsu's blade vibrated slightly and Ichigo gave another groan of pain.

"I'm going in there. The two of them seem rather ticked off." with that Ichigo shut his eyes and was thrown head first into his inner world only to be caught in a hug.

"Wha-" he muttered.

"Shutup King." murmured his hollow still holding him close. Ichigo hugged him back after a moment and noticed with surprise his hollow was crying.

"Whats wrong?" Ichigo whispered. That's when a hand connected with his face,

"YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU ASK WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WHEN WE THOUGHT WE WOULD NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" his hollow screamed tears still running down his face. Ichigo stared not able to formulate a sentence. His hollow, the one that always tried to kill, maim and make his life difficult was crying because he thought he would never see Ichigo again.

"Ichigo." said a deep voice. Ichigo spun around only to be smacked across the other cheek. Zangetsu looked angry, sad, relived, and happy all in one. Which was a shock since he was normally rather emotionless. His hollow was still sobbing behind him, arms wrapped around him self. Zangetsu shifted his form until he was Tensa Zangetsu and pulled Ichigo into a desperate hug. Ichigo felt himself being hugged from behind as well and couldn't help the tears running down his face. He buried his face in Tensa's shoulder.

"Don't leave me again." he whispered. His voice horse with emotion. He never showed just how much losing his powers hurt. The anguish he felt when he realized he could never talk to Zangetsu or fight his hollow ever again. Forever alone. That was when he started blocking out everything his friends did. Hollow fighting and other things like that. Now all his emotions were threatening to come out.

"Let it out King." whispered his hollow,

"Its ok to cry Ichigo.." said Tensa in a soft voice. So he did.

He cried clinging to the two men. Crying for time lost and the pain he felt for so long. The two beings gripped Ichigo tighter, holding him close as if he would fade away at any given moment. When they finally pulled apart Ichigo turned to his hollow,

"Whats your name?" he asked softly. His hollow frowned.

"I toldya I have no name." Ichigo tsked,

"Can't have that. How about Shirosaki?" his hollow smirked,

"I'd like that King." they smiled at each other for a few moments. Shiro pulled Ichigo to him and to the shock of all three, kissed him soundly. Ichigo stilled for a moment but then leaned into it. Shiro pulled back and looked at Ichigo with a small smirk,

"So King. Am I a good kisser?" he joked. Ichigo laughed and then turned to Tensa who pulled him into another kiss. These two were his life, and living with out them wasn't an option. Not now, not ever. Tensa pulled back nuzzling Ichigo's neck,

"You better get going Ichigo." he whispered. Ichigo frowned not wanting to go,

"I'll be back tonight." he promised. The two men smiled,

"Good." said Shiro. With that Ichigo opened his eyes, once again in the normal world. He was laying in one of Kiskue's spare rooms with Renji, Rukia, and Kiskue looking worried,

"You ok Ichigo?" Rukia asked. Ichigo smiled shutting his eyes,

"Amazing." he said softly. The three looked at each other,

"You sure?" Renji asked, Ichigo grinned,

"The rain has finally stopped." he said, getting up.

The three found out later when Ichigo went to senior prom with two very familiar people, just why the rain finally stopped.

Yay me! My first yoai pairing and a threesome to boot! Its a happy day! :D For those who read my other stories my hard drive crashed so I lost all my work. So it will be a while before I up date A Chance for Change and According to You. 50 pages went down the drain x.x buuut I got an external hard drive so no big deal. Everything's good now. Happy Easter guys :D review and check out my other stories to those who haven't read them :D


End file.
